An input method is a coding method applied to input various symbols into a computer or other devices (e.g., a cell phone). For example, when a user performs input using an input method, the input method may convert the user input content to corresponding word content, and enter the word content on screen based on the user feedback.
However, when inputting word content or texts, sometimes the user may also want to insert animation content, such as corresponding expressions and images, etc. By then, the word content to be entered on screen needs to be fed back and, after the word content is entered on screen, the user may select and enter the to-be-input animation content on screen by opening animation-related plug-ins. Thus, the input process is relatively complicated, seriously impacting the input efficiency.